User blog:Geniusguy445/Oh cool
I broke the 2K edit mark! Woot! Thanks everyone for stickin' with the wiki and by extention me. Oh great, I'm stuck with him too? I'm leaving. Ha, stuck? I'm just part of the bonus package! ---- In this momentous occasion, I will actually review a game! Oh my goodness. The game, out of the many, many i've played will be... Solipiskier. Hmmm, Solipiskier. A tough name to spell, but an addicting game to play. Solipiskier takes a little while to load, but is quite worth it once you understand how the game goes. You use your mouse to paint hills for a skier to ride. Paint down to increase speed, paint up to gain altitude. Paint long rides down and short rides up to make the guy jump. Release the mouse button for him to do tricks. All the while, a pleasant rock song plays in the background. Going fast enough will blow the skier's headphones of his head, leaving just the wind. A very, very cool effect. There are vertical lines that will need to be interacted with (over, under or through depending), and there will be a notification on the right side of the screen. Pay attention, you'll need those. The objective of the game is to gain large amounts of point through a mix of combos and jumps in a variety of ways. First, there are gates to be passed through. If you make the skier pass through (or a bit above) green gates in mid-air (make him ride, stop painting for the length of the gate, get speed boosts, begin painting again), you gain more points, with a bigger speed boost. Many gates in a row get a higher multiplier. There are blue gates, with many after each other, which act as tunnels. You attempt to pass through all of those gates to get a higher bonus. After a while of hitting gates consistently, you may have enough speed to launch the skier into the air and off the screen. Whoo, exhilarating, as the game gives you absolutely no indication of when he is coming back down. Passing over green gates while off screen will give you stars. More gates, more stars, more points. Missing tunnels will not help you. For doom, there are the red gates. Red gates mean automatic death, maybe because they are electrified or something. Their notification is a line with a red x if front, showing exactly where you don't want to be. There are gated areas that do not allow you to paint hills over. Plan accordingly. Don't paint over your skier. You obviously don't WANT to, but it happens. Those all kill you. Missing gates (the good ones) are generally bad. Going over them offscreen is good, that helps you gain multipliers. Being on-screen and missing them, that is unexcusable. You gain a nice slap upside the face, your speed drops, and your multiplier falls apart. That takes a toll on your point collection. Know what else takes a toll on your point collection? Dying. Yeah, like you didn't know. You'll die eventually, but don't go looking for it. Too much of a pain. The programmers did put in a bit of thought into the game over screen, which is nice. Your skier hits something, falls epic lengths to off-screen, and a bit of info pop up. While you browse how not to die, a chippy little funeral dirge plays. How joyous. You can only take that for so long, before you turn off the sound, or the game, or you begin playing again. To be greeted with rock music. Yeah. There isn't a story to speak of, but the game doesn't really need one. You paint snow hills, and the skier rides them? I'm in. Scoring requires some time and effort to get the hang of. A bit of practice will help. And that isn't just grinding. You play, you get better. There is no boring repetitive tasks to do. This isn't Legend of Zelda. You aren't stuck to a certain level to replay until you've mastered it. The game changes every time. Speaking of, playing again since my first time can sometimes change the view of the game. So, in the review that I do, I will have one view of how I first saw it, and how I see it now. The first time, it was very tricky. By the end of the first time, I was fairly decent at the game. It turns out, I'm pretty close to that skill level even after months of not playing it. That's pretty good, as many games need a warm up period. And similarly, I see the game as good as I saw it the last time. This game is 2.99 as a universal app, being available to all platforms you have (If i read that correctly). Be sure to pick it up, or play the flash version. My review doesn't do it justice. Category:Blog posts